A Breach of Trust
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: Everyone has their limits. No matter how hard you fight it once your limit has been reached you change. Shuichi's limit has been reached. Will Eiri reach out in time to save himself and the young singer from a life of loneliness neither one wants?


Just a little one shot I wrote a long while ago. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gravitation.

* * *

**A Breach of Trust  
**

* * *

Eiri rubbed his forehead and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He stared at the blank screen in front of him. He hadn't been able to make a decent sentence for his latest book in over a week. But that didn't bother him half as much as his relationship with Shuichi. They had been together for over a year now but Eiri wasn't sure how much longer it would last. And that hurt him more anyone would have thought it would have. 

Making certain the door to his study was closed even though he knew Shuichi was at the studio he opened the bottom drawer of his desk. Lifting several folders he reached in and pulled out a framed photo. He stared at it and let out a painful sigh. Shuichi was draped over his shoulders with the brightest smile on his face. In the picture Eiri had an arm snaked around Shuichi's waist and the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

A while ago he had been rifling through the pictures Shuichi had strewn over the kitchen counters and had come across this one. It was one of the rare pictures that he was smiling in. He had kept the picture and the next he was out had bought a frame for it. He always kept it hidden in his desk drawer and only brought it out when he was certain he was alone.

Eiri continued to stare at the picture. It had been so long since Shuichi had looked so carefree and happy. And the same could be said of Eiri. He rarely found peace nowadays. When he was with Shuichi there always seemed to be some kind of argument. And when he was alone his thoughts were always on Shuichi. His life was once again falling down around him.

Eiri heard the front door slam so he quickly put the picture back in the drawer. He waited for Shuichi's old greeting signaling his presence but it never came. It hadn't come for quite some time now. Eiri thought for a second about leaving the study to greet Shuichi but that thought quickly passed. He didn't want to make that mistake again.

_Flashback_

"Hey, how was work?" asked Eiri in a strained cheerful voice. People always told him that if he were nicer to Shuichi their relationship would be better. Eiri had noticed the absence in Shuichi's daily greeting when he came home from work so he decided to do the greeting instead.

"Busy as always," replied Shuichi dully. He barely paid any heed to the fact that Eiri had left his study to greet him. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. "What's for dinner?"

Eiri was hurt. Shuichi had barely looked at him. All he cared about was dinner. "Make your own damn dinner," he growled. "I'm not your slave." He realized that starting a fight wasn't the best way to go. But he couldn't help it. He never could.

"What the hell is your problem? All I asked was what's for dinner," said Shuichi, his eyes flashing with anger.

"And I said I'm not your slave. You don't just come waltzing in here asking about dinner. I work too you know."

Shuichi scoffed. "Oh really? Then how much did you write today oh master novelist? Did you manage to complete a page yet? You don't work," he sneered. "You lounge around all day doing nothing. The least you could do is make dinner."

Eiri stalked into the kitchen and violently threw open a cupboard door. Reaching in he pulled out a bag of ramen. "You want your precious dinner? Then here. Eat it." Eiri hurled the ramen at Shuichi and watched with pleasure when it smacked the singer in the face. When tears started forming in the corners of Shuichi's eyes Eiri stormed back to his study and slammed the door. Locking it he sat down in a huff in his chair. A few minutes later he could hear sniffling on the other side of the door.

"Yuki? I'm sorry for what I said. Work was bad today. Nothing was working or sounding right and Tohma took it out on us. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. Please come out. I'll even make us dinner if you'd like."

Eiri ignored him. He was still fuming over what Shuichi had said. As well as hurt. Shuichi never insulted his writing no matter had foul of a mood he was in. What was different this time? Why had Shuichi said those hateful words to him? Eiri buried his face in his hands and let a few tears trickle down his face.

_End Flashback_

Eiri made up his mind and stood up. He took a few tentative steps towards the door and then strengthened his stride. Opening the door he stepped out of the safety of his study. He heard the TV playing softly in the family room and quickly walked there. He saw Shuichi curled up on one corner of the couch. Eiri sat in the middle, not directly beside Shuichi but an arms length away. 

"What do you want?" grumbled Shuichi without taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Shuichi, I want to talk to you."

"So talk."

Eiri grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV.

"What the hell was that for? I was watching that!" yelled Shuichi.

Eiri ignored the outburst. "Shu, what's happening? Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you come home you're in a bad mood. So I was wondering if perhaps someone was treating you badly," said Eiri softly. He hoped Shuichi would talk to him. There was so much tension in the house right now that Eiri could barely breathe.

"Nothing's wrong. And why would you care anyways? You're always holed up in your study. Every time I walk by that door it's closed. We barely even eat dinner together anymore."

"And every time we do you don't say a word," argued Eiri. "And most of the time you're either glaring at me or staring at a wall. What the hell did I do to you to cause you to treat me like that?"

Shuichi whipped his face to Eiri's. The only emotion that could be seen in his eyes was pure unadulterated anger. "What did you do to me? You're asking me what you did to me? Are you that stupid Yuki? We've been together for a year and you still don't know?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Then why don't you tell me if I'm so stupid?" suggested Eiri, trying his hardest to contain his anger. He knew he shouldn't have come out. He should have known he would only manage to start an argument. Maybe Shuichi was right. Maybe he was stupid.

Rather than answering Eiri's question Shuichi abruptly stood up. Stalking to the front door he threw his coat on and pulled on his shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Eiri. He grimaced at how his voice sounded. He wanted to keep the anger out of it. But he wasn't able to.

"I'm staying at Hiro's tonight. If I stayed here I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'll see you sometime later," replied Shuichi monotonously.

Eiri felt his heart clench up. Shuichi had said he'd see him later. He didn't say tomorrow. Just later. Later. What did later mean? Suddenly the last thing Eiri wanted was for Shuichi to step across the threshold. He feared if Shuichi left now he wouldn't return. Eiri dashed forward and grabbed Shuichi's wrist.

"No. No Shuichi," said Eiri. "Don't go to Hiro's. Let's work this out. We've been through worse before. Don't leave." It was the closest he ever got to begging. And to be completely honest he hated it. But for Shuichi he would beg again.

Shuichi stared blankly at his wrist ensnared by Eiri's firm, yet gentle, grasp. Time seemed to stand still. Eiri held his breath in anticipation of Shuichi's answer. Ever so slowly Shuichi pulled free. He zipped his coat and faced Eiri one last time.

"I'll see you later," he said. A small amount of liquid started to pool in the corners of his eyes. Before it was able to spill Shuichi opened the door and left.

Eiri stared in horror and despair at the closed door that now separated him from Shuichi. He wanted to chase after him. Hold him down. Force him to come back. But when he desperately needed his legs to obey him they failed. His feet felt like lead. They wouldn't budge. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. It was amazing how far Shuichi had managed to burrow himself into Eiri's heart. Eiri needed him. And Shuichi had left. His shoulders gave a great heave as he tried to control his sobs. He soon lost the battle and was soon reduced to nothing but a sobbing child.

* * *

Three days had passed since Shuichi had left. Eiri hadn't seen or heard any trace of him. He didn't even attempt to write anymore. He spent his days listlessly watching TV or walking blankly around his home. He missed Shuichi. Gods, how he missed him. 

Eiri stared blindly at the television set. He didn't even know what was on. From the back of his mind he heard a faint dinging noise. He tried to ignore but it grew persistent. With a start he realized it was his doorbell. He flew to his feet and ran to the door.

As he unlocked it his throat closed up. What if Shuichi was just coming to gather his stuff? What if another argument broke out? What if…what if…what if…

With those thoughts racing through his mind at a mile per minute he opened his door. His heart and hopes fell. "Oh, it's you," he mumbled.

Hiro stared at the great Yuki Eiri in shock. The author looked like he hadn't slept in several days. Or brushed his hair. In fact, he barely looked like he had eaten. His face was pale and his eyes dry. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Hiro had never seen the man look so uncomposed. And beaten up.

Without asking to be let in Hiro stepped inside and shut the door. Normally he wouldn't have cared what Eiri looked like after all he had put Shuichi through. In fact, he would have been pleased that the stoic and uncaring Eiri had broken down. But all he felt for the man was pity. He felt pity because his best friend looked to be in the same condition.

He really couldn't understand it. Shuichi had appeared on his doorstep three nights ago, begging to stay with him. Hiro had immediately grown enraged with the writer. But when he had asked Shuichi if Eiri had kicked him out Shuichi shook his head.

_Flashback_

"I…I…I left Hiro," said Shuichi blankly. "I just…stood up…and left."

Hiro stared at the trembling boy in shock. Never in a million years would he have expected Shuichi to leave Eiri. Every time in the past when Shuichi had come to his door it had been because Eiri had kicked him out. This was something he didn't know how to react to.

Hiro stepped aside and Shuichi went inside. Closing the door he turned to face his friend. "What happened?" he asked quietly. "I could sense things growing strained between you two but I never would have expected this."

Without warning Shuichi flew into Hiro's arms, sobbing on his friend's shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I can't even look at Yuki without feeling angry. But I love him Hiro! Every time we talk it ends in an argument. Tonight all he wanted was to talk to me and I left." Shuichi lifted his head and looked up at Hiro with a tear stained face. "What if…what if he won't take me back? I left for no good reason. What if he hates me now?"

_End Flashback_

From the looks of things Eiri did not hate his friend. For the past three days Hiro had been trying to get away to talk to Eiri. But every time he would get up to leave Shuichi would beg him to stay. He always had excuses made up and Hiro didn't have the heart to leave his friend in such a frail condition. But he knew Shuichi wasn't eating and he barely slept. Hiro finally broke down and drugged Shuichi's drink. After his friend had fallen asleep Hiro put him in his bed. Shuichi was now sleeping peacefully in his apartment, completely unaware that Hiro was going to try and repair his and Eiri's relationship.

"What do you want?" asked Eiri emotionlessly, one hand absentmindedly brushing through his hair.

"What happened to you?" asked Hiro. "You look like you're trying to starve yourself to death. When did you last eat?"

Eiri shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. And why do you care anyways?"

Hiro sighed and placed a guiding hand on Eiri's shoulder, ignoring the glare Eiri sent his way. "I came here to talk to you. But first you're going to eat. Come on."

In no mood to fight anyone Eiri followed Hiro into his kitchen. When Hiro led Eiri to a chair the writer sat down and rested his head on one upturned palm. "Why are you here?" he asked dully, watching Hiro search his kitchen for something fast, but good, to eat.

"You know why I'm here," said Hiro, finally settling on some soup he had found in one cupboard. Putting on a pot of water he sat across from Eiri. "You and Shuichi are in about the same condition. Both of you guys seem intent on pining away to nothing. It's been hell trying to get him to eat anything these past few days."

"That brat left me," whispered Eiri in a pained voice. "He's the one at fault. He's doing this to us both." Eiri was at this point talking to himself. He stared down at the tabletop and attempted to rein in his emotions.

Hiro gave Eiri a few minutes to compose himself before he continued the conversation. "To the contrary I think both of you are at fault."

"I don't need your psychology bullshit right now. Just go away."

Hiro stood up when he saw steam coming out of the pot. Putting in the soup he looked at Eiri while stirring it. "Do you want Shuichi back or not?" he asked. When Eiri said nothing Hiro took it as a sign to continue. "He's met his limit Eiri. He's been putting up with your attitude for so long he can't take it anymore. Even if you don't treat him like you did only a month ago his subconscious still fears your emotional abuse."

Eiri glared at Hiro. Hiro ignored it and poured the soup into a waiting bowl. Dropping a couple of ice cubes in it he put the bowl of hot soup in front of the author.

"Oh don't look at me like that," said Hiro when Eiri continued to glare at him. "You know what I say is true. You emotionally abused him." Depression once again took over Eiri's gaze and he dropped his head and began eating the soup. Hiro continued. "A person can only handle that for so long. Even if you suddenly started acting all loving he would still on some level fear you. So to protect himself he's taken to fighting. He's keeping you away by snapping at everything you say and do to him."

Eiri sighed and dropped his spoon. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he leaned back in his chair. He didn't want to believe Hiro. But what he spoke of made sense.

The feeling of pity once again rose in Hiro's chest. "But Eiri, it's not just your fault. I hate to say it but Shuichi also has to take some of the blame. Shuichi believed he could forever handle anything you said or did to him. And I think you believed that what you said or did to him wouldn't have any lasting affects. Both of you were wrong. Both of you were living in fantasy worlds where everything would be fine forever. Eiri, that kind of place doesn't exist. I think Shuichi finally realized that which is why he changed on you. Now you have to realize that you can't continue to abuse Shuichi. I hate to say it but I think he's actually a little scared of you right now. But I also don't believe it's too late to save your relationship."

"Where's Shuichi?" asked Eiri in a voice barely above a whisper.

"At my apartment. Why?"

"I need to talk to him." Eiri took a deep breath. "Will you let me talk to him?"

Hiro nodded. "Give me your keys. I'll drive us."

Hiro and Eiri left the kitchen, the bowl of half eaten soup still steaming yet left forgotten on the table.

* * *

Unlocking his front door Hiro stepped inside, Eiri only a few feet behind him. Closing it softly he walked into the kitchen. Shuichi was awake and sitting at the table. 

Shuichi looked up. "Where'd you go Hiro?"

In answer Eiri stepped into the room. Shuichi gasped and stood up, accidentally knocking over his glass of water in the process. Ignoring the growing puddle he stared at Eiri, a conflicting set of emotions in his eyes. Surprise, anger, sadness, uncertainty, and happiness could all be seen at some point. "What…what are you doing here?" he managed to say.

Watching both of them Hiro grabbed a towel and began mopping up the water. Neither he nor Shuichi were ready for what Eiri said.

"I'm leaving," said Eiri quietly. "I'm going to set you free from myself. Hiro opened my eyes to what I was doing. And I hate it. The only way I can see of correcting it is to leave. I've already hurt you enough." Eiri clutched the back of a chair. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with it.

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. Did he hear that correctly? Did Yuki just say he was going away? And more importantly, did he want that? Did he really want Yuki to leave? Would that really make things better?

When Shuichi said nothing Eiri sighed softly to himself. He had hoped for a split second that Shuichi would refuse to let him leave. That he would fight and make him stay. After all, the last thing Eiri wanted was to leave Shuichi. He didn't know if he'd be able to recover. But for once he wasn't going to be selfish. He was going to do what was best for Shuichi. And if that meant leaving he would. That would allow Shuichi to go about his life without worrying about seeing him around. He wouldn't have to see his tormentor ever again.

"I've just come to say bye," said Eiri, his voice breaking slightly. He was going to say more but tears threatened to overflow at any moment. Instead he turned to leave.

Hiro could almost feel the waves of depression emanating from Eiri's body. He had thought Shuichi would fight against Eiri leaving. He had hoped Shuichi would fight. But for the first time he didn't correctly guess his friend's reaction.

At the sight of Eiri's back threatening to leave forever Shuichi finally found his voice. "Yuki! Stop!" he pleaded.

When Eiri turned around, a slight hint of hope in his eyes, Hiro quietly slunk away. Hiro breathed a big sigh of relief when he was out of the kitchen. He had actually been scared that Shuichi wouldn't say a word. But the first step was accomplished and Hiro's part in repairing the relationship was over. Now they needed privacy to talk things through.

Eiri stared at Shuichi with bated breath. Shuichi would either say bye or don't go. Eiri prayed for all he was worth that it would be the latter. 

Shuichi looked at Eiri, the hesitancy clearly shown in his eyes. "You can't…just leave…" he said softly. So softly Eiri almost couldn't hear. But he did.

Eiri took a step forward. When Shuichi didn't object he took another. When he got within five feet of Shuichi the boy finally balked.

"Wait!" shouted Shuichi quickly.

Eiri immediately paused in his advances. He desperately wanted to take Shuichi in his arms. But he realized that if he moved too quickly another fight would just break out. It took all of his willpower to not pounce on the poor kid. But he did manage to withhold.

"What's wrong?" asked Eiri quietly in what he only hoped was a soothing voice.

Shuichi backed up until his back was firmly pressed against a wall. He actually didn't know what he was doing stopping Eiri's advances. He wanted to be in Eiri's arms as much as Eiri wanted to hold him. But deep down all he could think of were the many times Eiri yelled at him, called him names, threw him out. Suddenly he realized he didn't want to go through that pain again. Never again.

Eiri wanted to beg Shuichi to give him another chance. He wanted to hold Shuichi and never let him go. But it didn't look like that would happen.

At the sight of Eiri's eyes losing all hope Shuichi's heart broke. He knew he wanted Eiri back. He knew he needed Eiri back. But at the same time he didn't want Eiri back. He was scared of Eiri. 

"Yuki," he said hesitantly. "Do you love me? Do you honestly love me?"

Eiri looked at Shuichi with surprise and confusion. "Shu, I thought you knew I do."

Shuichi shook his head. "I like to think that you do. But I really don't know. I just don't know anymore Yuki." Shuichi slid down to the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. "Yuki, I don't know what to think or feel anymore. Do you actually love me? Or am I just another play thing for you to abuse and have fun with until you get sick of me?"

Eiri felt slightly sick to his stomach at Shuichi comparing himself to a toy. A few tears trickled down Shuichi's face. Eiri had to stop himself from lunging at Shuichi and wiping away his tears right then and there. He knew Shuichi had to get his thoughts and fears off his chest before he would allow Eiri to come closer.

"To be honest Yuki I'm kind of scared. If I go back to you will anything be different? One side of me doesn't care if you change or not, it just wants you back. But another side of me is telling me to stay away, that you will never change and I'll just be hurt again and again. These two sides have been in battle for so long now I'm getting torn up on the inside. I don't know what side to believe. Yuki, what side do I believe in? I don't know anymore. I just don't know."

Eiri felt horrible listening to Shuichi talk like that. He sounded like a lost little kid who didn't know who to believe in anymore. "Believe that I'll change Shuichi," breathed Eiri softly. "I swear Shuichi, I'll change. Please, just come back."

"I can only go back if you truly love me Yuki. Can you understand that? Please, tell me you love me. Tell me with your voice and your lips that you love me. Please Yuki, I need to hear it."

Eiri looked at the pleading and trembling boy. He saw the pining clearly etched in Shuichi's eyes. He realized Shuichi desperately wanted to come back. But he was trying to convince the protesting side of him to trust Eiri yet again. Eiri's throat clenched up. He finally truly saw how deeply Shuichi loved him. He never wanted to hurt this wonderful person ever again. He took a deep breath. Shuichi looked hopefully up at him.

"Shuichi, I have never cared this deeply for anyone in my life. When you were gone for these past three days my life stopped. I kept thinking you were going to come bounding cheerfully through the door but you never did. No one has ever affected me in this way before. I'll change Shuichi. I swear to you I'll change. And I'd only change if I loved you. Because I do Shu, I love you."

Shuichi broke down.

Eiri rushed to Shuichi and fell to his knees in front of the sobbing boy. Then he froze. Should he try and comfort him? Or let him alone? Which one would make things better and which one worse? 

Shuichi answered the question for him when he pushed himself into Eiri's arms and sobbed into his chest. He clutched Eiri's shirt in his two fists as his shoulders shook.

Eiri promptly wrapped his arms around Shuichi. He rubbed Shuichi's back in soothing circles. Even though Shuichi was crying Eiri was comforted just by having him in his arms. He missed the feel and touch of the singer the past several weeks. But rather than relishing in the feeling of Shuichi back in his arms he desperately tried to think of a way to make Shuichi stop crying. He hated to see Shuichi cry. Eiri placed a tender kiss on the top of Shuichi's head and held the boy tighter.

"Shh, it's all right. Shu, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

Shuichi only started crying harder.

Eiri felt the tears soaking through his shirt. His chest began getting moist with Shuichi's tears. He was at a loss for what to do. He moved his hands to Shuichi's face and grasped the sides of his face in gentle, loving, hands. He drew Shuichi's face out of his shirt and looked into the boy's eyes. "Shuichi, whatever I did to reduce you to this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry a thousand times over. Please, forgive me. Give me another chance. I won't mess it up this time. I swear I won't. I'm sorry."

Shuichi smiled softly through the tears spilling down his face. He raised one hand and pressed it against Eiri's cheek. He brushed his fingers down Eiri's cheek and over his lips until it fell into his lap. "There's nothing to forgive Yuki. Just…don't leave. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," comforted Eiri. Tilting Shuichi's head he lowered his own and caught Shuichi's lips in a gentle kiss. There was no response at first but soon Shuichi was returning it. Without breaking the kiss Eiri sat back and pulled Shuichi into his lap.

Shuichi broke the kiss a few moments later and relaxed against Eiri's firm chest. Eiri reached down and intertwined his fingers with the singer's. He laid his head atop Shuichi's and breathed in the scent he had missed so much. His tears finally fell, silently dripping down on Shuichi's hair. But these were tears of relief. Shuichi was back.

Hiro glanced into the kitchen and saw the two lovers embracing each other. He smiled at the scene. He was finally happy with their relationship. He was finally able to trust Eiri to not hurt his best friend. Granted, it would take time and lots of love to mend their relationship. It had taken plenty of damage, especially in the area of trust. But Hiro was confident the two would overcome their problems and their relationship would be stronger than ever. 

And Hiro would be there the whole way, helping the two of them to get back on their feet. He and Eiri had finally seen eye to eye. They would manage to get along from now on. And maybe one day Hiro could call Eiri friend. But for now Hiro would be content just pushing him along in the right direction. After all, it would be for Shuichi.

Eiri looked up and caught Hiro's eye. Hiro could see the gratitude plainly imprinted in them. Hiro simply smiled and nodded. Eiri let a ghost of a smile flit across his face. He owed so much to Hiro. He owed having Shuichi in his arms right now to Hiro. One day he would be able to properly thank him. But for now there were more important matters at hand. Eiri looked down at Shuichi. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead. Shuichi brushed away the tears that were still on Eiri's face. Their lips caught in an affectionate kiss.

Hiro smiled to himself once last time and left his apartment. For the first time Eiri and Shuichi finally understood each other and their relationship. And Hiro couldn't have been happier.

* * *

So, like? Hate? Let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
